


It was all a dream

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: It was all a dream





	It was all a dream

When Sebastian found out that Y/N had moved in next door he was not all that happy about it. She was noisy when moving in across the hall from his condo. He liked his peace and quiet since they lived in a busy city. He had hoped she wouldn’t be this noisy all the time.

Y/N had moved in and was hoping to at least be civil with her neighbor across the hall. She had heard him slam his door and she sighed. She knew they may not get along. After she had moved all her things into her new condo she decided to try and make friends with her neighbor. Y/N was going to wait a week and bake something to take over and introduce herself. She got to work on figuring out what baked goods she was making.

Sebastian had spent a week at home and only went out to workout or go to castings if need be. He much rather would stay at home. He was having a rough month with his anxiety. He just had a new neighbor move in and he didn’t know anything about them. While he was caught up in his head thinking there was a knock on his door. Sebastian jumped at the sudden noise that had shaken him out of his thoughts. He had gotten off of his couch and answered the door.

Y/N knocked and waited for her neighbor to answer. She had brownies for them. She was also extremely nervous since she didn’t know who they were and they had already seemed annoyed with her. She stood there rocking back and forth on her heels of her feet. Her neighbor answered his door.

“Hello, I am Y/N,” she greeted him. “I wanted to introduce myself and bring you over some brownies I made for you.”

Sebastian was shocked that she had baked to bring to him to introduce herself. “I’m Sebastian. Come on in,” he invited her in.

(Fast forward in time)

5 years later.

Y/N was sitting on Sebastian’s couch reading her book. She had been friends with him since they actually met 5 years ago. He was taking a shower while she enjoyed the quiet of his place. She was sitting with shorts and a tank top on his couch under a blanket. She has become more insecure in as time went on. She was a plus size girl and was still single. She was attracted to her friend but didn’t want to ruin their friend ship.

“You’re thinking too hard Y/N,” Sebastian mentioned as he dried his hair with the towel.

“I’m reading not thinking Bas,” Y/N spoke back. Sebastian smirked and knew she wouldn’t be paying attention while he stalked closer. He snatched her book out of her hand. “Hey, give that back to me!”

“You want me to give you your book back. Make me,” Sebastian teased. He wanted to get Y/N riled up enough that she finally would give in to him. He wanted to make her his and fuck her hard in his bed. He has wanted this for a few years.

“Bas, stop being mean,” Y/N spoke softly. Sebastian slowly started to pull her blanket off her. “No, Bas.”

“Come on baby girl, give into me,” Sebastian suggested. “You know you want too. You know you want me.” Sebastian leaned down into her ear after placing her book and blanket far away from her. He whispered, “Let me please you. Let me feel you wrapped around my cock sweetheart.”

Y/N blushed, “No Sebastian. I keep telling you this. I will not have sex with you.” Y/N started to get up from his couch. Sebastian eyed her legs and then watched how her body moved while she was getting up.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N,” Sebastian praised as he cupped her cheek.

“I’m going to put some clothes on before you say anything else,” Y/n stuttered and headed back to her apartment.

Sebastian groaned and sunk down on his couch in nothing but a towel that started to tent. “Fuck,” He muttered. He watched Y/N head back to her apartment away from him because he had been to forceful again. He has been trying to make her feel beautiful and wanted everyday he got to spend with her. He even brought him with her when he went to shoot on location. He wanted to wake up to her everyday and see her the last moment before he drifts to sleep at night. He groaned again as he felt his cock twitch. He pulled the towel loose and began to stroke his shaft. He moaned as he used his hand to concentrate on the head. He closed his eyes and imagined it was your hand stroking and pumping him. Sebastian started to cant his hips into his hand. He grunted and moaned, “Y/N fuck just like that.” He was so close to coming. He swirled his hand around the underside of his head and he came with shout. Sebastian was coming down from his orgasm panting. He knew he wanted to fuck you so bad but you denied him every chance. He used the towel to clean up and headed to his bed and crashed.

Y/N had tried to go back to her place she changed into her pajamas after a nice long bath. She was curled up in her bed and just tossed. She didn’t know why she couldn’t sleep. What had happened to her? She got up and went over to Sebastian’s apartment. She knocked on his door.

“What are you doing here at 3 am sweetheart,” Sebastian grumbled still sleepy.

“I couldn’t sleep. I am sorry for waking you. I can go back to my place,” Y/N responded.

“No, its okay,” Sebastian moved out of the way so she could come in. Y/N closed the door and sat on his couch again.

“I don’t know why I can’t sleep,” Y/N shook her head.

“If you can’t sleep, then how about we have sex. It will be the perfect way to tire you out. Plus it will release all that pent up tension princess,” Sebastian seriously spoke.

“Sebastian, you know every time you talk about having sex with me it isn’t funny. It actually makes me feel worse about myself. You could never be with someone like me,” Y/N ranted.

Sebastian sat beside her, “What do you mean I could never be with someone like you beautiful? You are beautiful, smart, and funny. You make me laugh and smile. I trust you Y/N.”

“Bas but I am overweight and have stretch marks. I am not perfect. I don’t have the perfect body you deserve,” Y/N looked at the floor.

Sebastian used his hand to tilt her face up to his, “I don’t care that you aren’t perfect. I want you all of you.” Sebastian leaned in and kissed her hard. Y/n whimpered into his mouth. When they finally parted they were both panting. “Fuck I wanted that for so long.”

Sebastian got up and grabbed her hand as he led her to the bedroom. Y/n was nervous and shy. Sebastian slowly pulled off her shirt and watched her beautiful breasts bounce. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth sucking. Y/N arched her chest into his mouth.

“Fuck Bas,” Y/n swore as her nipple hardened against his tongue. Sebastian pushed her shorts off of her and realized she had no panties on. He groaned as he pushed off his boxer briefs.

“I’m going to make you feel so good sweetheart,” Sebastian mentioned as he rub her clit. Y/N moaned and bucked her hip into his hand chasing them feeling. “So perfect for me.” He watched her reactions as her body shook slightly. He loved the way she looked. He moved into between her legs as he laid her back against his bed. Teasing her with his cock before slowly pushing in.

“Bas you feel good,” Y/N moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sebastian picked up the paced and pulled out, thrusting back in harder and faster.

“Fuck Y/N you are so tight and wet around me,” Sebastian whispered in her ear as he continued to pound into her. He wanted to make her come undone. He reached between them and used his fingers to rub her clit hard as he fucked her into his mattress. Y/N was a moaning mess. He felt her walls start to clamp down on him and he felt his balls tighten. She looked beautiful when she came around him. As soon as he saw her cum he burst into her filling her with his spunk. They both curled up and past out shortly after.

When Sebastian awoke he realized it was a dream and Y/N would continuously tell him no. He needed to find a way to get her to say yes.


End file.
